


Devilish Strawberries

by Shinku_Seishin



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dom!ZeroTwo, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, First Time, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Sub!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Seishin/pseuds/Shinku_Seishin
Summary: Zero Two has a very unique taste and knows exactly who to use to fulfill that taste, one sweet little Ichigo.





	Devilish Strawberries

_Rustle rustle_

 

…

 

…

 

_Rustle rustle_

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_Rustle rustle_

 

“Mmhmm wh-wha…?” Ichigo groggily opened her eyes to meet the darkened sky beyond the glass dome of their home, stars twinkling far out of reach. Struggling to remember how she got there and why she had been asleep, she tried to lift herself up off her back when a throbbing pain exploded behind her eyes.

 

“Owwww.” Ichigo moaned softly, tears sprouting at the corners of her eyes as she grabbed onto her head with her hands.

 

“Yeah...you’re head is gonna hurt for a while.” A cold, familiar voice spoke behind her.

 

Ichigo whipped around, wincing at the pain before laying eyes onto Zero Two leaning nonchalantly against a tree and staring almost disinterestedly at her.

 

“Yuh-you? Wha-” Ichigo attempted to ask the horned girl but was interrupted by Zero Two throwing a basket into her chest, looking down to inspect it Ichigo cried out in surprised when a force barrelled into her shoulders and forcing her back to the ground. Zero Two grinned down at Ichigo and shudder ran through her at the coldness of it.

 

Ichigo opened her mouth to start screaming at Zero Two get off her that instant but was stopped in her tracks when Zero Two forced her mouth over hers, her soft tongue invading into the smaller girl’s mouth. It took a few seconds for Ichigo to get over the initial shock and attempt to fight back, but it was fruitless as Zero Two easily caught her wrists and forced them to the ground and her weight pinned Ichigo’s legs.

 

Lifting her head back up Zero Two licked her lips salaciously and cooed. “You _do_  taste sweet, little strawberry.” Quickly she returned her mouth not to Ichigo’s, but to her neck instead, licking and kissing it all over.

 

By this point Ichigo was squirming and writhing, overwhelmed by both the fear and feeling of Zero Two all over her. The pleasure centers of her brain were lighting up like never before and she did something that surprised her very much. Instead of letting the pleasure consume her and drown in it, she fought back and wriggled with a new lease of life. Zero Two frowned at down at her, having been dislodged from Ichigo’s neck by her persistent squirming.

 

“Stop it.” Zero Two commanded flatly. Ichigo didn’t listen, continuing to struggle and was then stopped cold when the palm of Zero Two’s hand connected with the side of her face.

 

Tears sprung up again in Ichigo’s emerald green eyes and sprung out onto her cheeks as she choked back the sob threatening to escape from her throat.

 

“Oh please, that was one little slap you crybaby. I can do much worse if you don’t sit still…” Zero Two threatened, the ice in her voice threatening to freeze Ichigo solid.

 

“Good girl…” The pink haired girl praised softly, one hand caressing Ichigo’s throat while the other reached towards the basket that had fallen open during their struggle and revealed what looked like a hundred strawberries.

 

“These are your favourite yeah? Open wiiiide~” Zero Two shoved a couple of the strawberries into Ichigo’s shocked mouth, swallowing them whole without thinking and immediately bursting in a fit of coughing. She managed to force them down and lay back panting, casting a weary eye at her captor who seemed to have went deep into thought.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Zero Two ordered, standing up and pulled Ichigo with her when she was slow to react. Ichigo didn’t know just what it was that made her comply, the threat of violence or some deep seeded need to obey orders, and once she stood naked blushing furiously Zero Two smiled again.

 

Without a word, the taller girl approached close and reached both hands out. One hand snaked around Ichigo’s throat and applied a soft but firm pressure while the other hand slipped between her thighs.

 

When Zero Two’s fingers made contact with the upper part of her vagina Ichigo gasped and her knees went wobbly at the spark of pleasure. “Stand.” Zero Two ordered in the same flat tone from earlier, increasing the pressure around her throat making it slightly difficult to breath.

 

With great difficulty Ichigo managed to keep standing straight, however her face was flushed and the combination of Zero Two’s ministrations and her hand making it difficult to breath Ichigo was panting and sweating already. Her already messy hair was falling into her face but it did not block the view of Zero Two’s cyan eyes boring into her head.

 

Soon the combination of lack of air and intense pleasure being applied to Ichigo’s clitorious made an intense pressure build up inside her abdomen, centered around her vagina. Having no experience controlling these feelings Ichigo exploded and lost control of the muscles in her legs, sagging bonelessly into Zero Two’s grip and her air supply being cut off completely.

 

After several moments it became clear that Zero Two was not going to let go of Ichigo’s throat and the pleasure quickly subsided to fear as the Oni even tightened her grip, panicking Ichigo struggled to force her knees and legs to work while the edges of her vision darkened. Slowly, she stopped panicking and echoes of the pleasure the girl had felt before returned.

 

Without warning Zero Two released the hold on Ichigo’s throat and allowed her to sink to her knees, slowly her awareness returned and she gazed at Zero Two while she removed her boots and then tights and then underwear.

 

Returning to Ichigo’s prone form, Zero Two planted her knees on either side of Ichigo’s blue haired head and, with her eyes staring directly up into Zero Two’s vagina, plunged two fingers inside of it, creating squishy wet sounds.

 

This went on for several minutes, Zero Two sticking her fingers into herself while staring unblickenly into Ichigo’s eyes, occasionally running her eyes up and down the lying girl’s body. Stopping suddenly, Zero Two removed her fingers and, to Ichigo’s surprise, placed them inside her mouth, sucking them and licking them clean.

 

“Mmhmm. I taste nice tonight, want some?”

 

Ichigo was completely overwhelmed by the whole ordeal and no longer had any will to fight or argue, so she nodded minutely.

 

Zero Two didn’t even see Ichigo’s nod, not willing to take no for an answer she was already reached for the strawberry basket, from which she plucked a strawberry and then inserted it into her vagina and twisted it around making sure it was coated in her juices.

 

“Here, have some honey.” Zero Two plopped the strawberry into Ichigo’s mouth.

 

Not even having the strength to be surprised anymore, Ichigo soaked in Zero Two’s taste which was tart and slightly bitter. As soon as she had swallowed two more strawberries were forced into her mouth, Zero Two having prepared them while she was chewing the first.

 

Zero Two prepared and forced the strawberries into Ichigo’s mouth at a rapid pace, forcing her to barely chew and swallow them quickly. Ichigo managed to keep up for a while but soon the sheer amount was starting to catch up to her and she could feel the now familiar loss of breath she had felt while being choked earlier. For some reason she was unwilling to try and break free from Zero Two’s magnetic hold over her, the need to obey orders and be praised outweighing her survival instinct.

 

Ichigo felt Zero Two’s hand return to her throat and press down, making it even more difficult to swallow the constant stream of strawberries and near impossible to breath. Slowing down even further with her progress, Ichigo’s throat began to fill with the strawberries and she could no longer breath and barely swallow with the slowly increasing pressure of Zero Two’s hand.

Dimly aware that the flow of strawberries had slowed, Ichigo managed to register Zero Two’s other hand attending to her vagina and own clitorious more often than preparing the strawberries. However this did not help Ichigo as now the pressure on her throat was so much that the strawberries were being lodged partway down as she desperately attempted to swallow them.

 

Eyes fixed to Zero Two’s motions, Ichigo saw how the pink haired Oni’s eyes turned red and her hips bucked into the rhythm of her fingers. The edges of Ichigo’s vision was blurring and turning dark as she watched Zero Two plunge into herself again and again, before her breathing stopped and her throat refused to continue attempting to swallow.

 

Zero Two noticed the signs of Ichigo’s consciousness fleeing her body and climaxed hard, throwing her head far back as her thighs twitched for several seconds. Flopping forward, Zero Two panted heavily, leaning over Ichigo’s motionless body. She took a last strawberry and rolled it around in mixture of urine and fluid that leaked from Ichigo’s vagina before placing it in her mouth and savouring the taste.

 

“Sweet.”

 

Zero Two rose to her feet, dressed and walked away with her head leaning back against her arms and a smirk on her face.


End file.
